Portugal
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' Portugal is a country in southwestern Europe, and a recurring location throughout the Bread's Crumbs series. The country first came into play after Sandy Sandler experienced a vision that took place there. Over the years, Portugal played a key role in The Clan's adventures; Bacchus traveled there in search of The Crumbs, and both Kosta Brando's pawnshop and Kick's crib are located there. The exact significance of the location, and why it is so prevalent in the series, remains unknown. History The Biggest Fish of Them All John Bacchus and his best friend, Sandy Sandler, vacationed in Portugal while residing in Bacchus's house. During their stay, Sandy experienced a panic attack in which he frantically yelled "Portugal" many times. Through this, Bacchus learned that Portugal holds some significance in their adventures. Not long after, Sandy was captured by Nazi Mitch, who held him hostage on a back road. In the ensuing conflict, Bacchus confronted and fought Nazi Mitch, who eventually escaped after Bacchus reunited with Sandy. Jumpa X Captain Jumpa sent Vin and Lord Tyresius several years into the future to Portugal in the year 2019. They seek to protect Dennis Palmer from Jumpa X. Upon its arrival in 2019, Jumpa X kills a civilian and then Kosta Brando, before looting his pawnshop. Vin and Tyresius allied with Palmer, who was living in Portugal at the time, and defended him from Jumpa X. During the chaos, they briefly visited Bacchus's house before fighting Jumpa X in a nearby cul-de-sac. During the fight, Jumpa X is seemingly destroyed, though it reactivates sometime after Vin, Tyresius and Palmer depart. The Conundrum Dimension John Bacchus returns to Portugal in a bid to find The Crumbs, and he lives in the country for several months. Bacchus also searches for a triangular portal that can access the Conundrum Dimension, which is where Colonel and Corporal Crunch are imprisoned. The portal is in the possession of U.B.N.V.A. bounty hunter Bjorn Alvarez, who Bacchus fights and redeems in order to get the portal. Between Films During his time in Portugal, Bacchus tries opening the Conundrum Dimension, and he slowly becomes obsessed with claiming The Crumbs' power. Eventually, Bacchus goes mad and begins antagonizing locals. Hit the Crib Vin and Tyresius continue their search for Bacchus in present-day Portugal, where they confront an armed civilian named Kick who they believe has intel on Bacchus's whereabouts. Kick explains how Bacchus went rogue and they should avoid him at all costs, but Vin and Tyresius intend to find their lost friend. Kick reluctantly agrees to help. Between Films After Nazi Mitch was killed, many members of the U.B.N.V.A. fled to Portugal to seek refuge, including Kaine West and Axel Gunner. The Two Man Trio Vin and Flynt Coal venture into the jungles of Portugal to negotiate Axel Gunner's terms of surrender to the Two Man Trio. However, Gunner instead attacks and captures them with help from Kaine West; they load the two into Gunner's Mercedes and bring them to a cul-de-sac - the same one seen in Jumpa X. In the meantime, Bacchus resides at his house with Sandy, and mourns the dissolution of The Clan. Sandy convinces Bacchus to reunite the team, before Bacchus departs to fight Gunner and Kaine. In the ensuing battle, Kaine is seemingly killed and Gunner is incapacitated. After freeing Flynt and Vin, Bacchus proposes that they reunite The Clan. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption After reuniting The Clan, Bacchus sends its members on separate missions in order to ultimately remake The Crumbs. Vin goes to Portugal with Bjorn and Banny Passerini, where they speak with Kosta Brando in his pawnshop. During the conversation, Bjorn learns that Rasputin found a device that The Paleman is after, and he subsequently betrays the group and shoots Kosta. As Bjorn sets off to claim the device, Flynt finds and kills Axel Gunner. Bjorn is held up by Banny, who Bjorn brutally stabs to death. Vin then arrives at the scene, and fights and kills Bjorn. At some point, Kaine West went to Portugal to mourn Gunner's death. Kaine West: No Salvation After the final battle between The Clan and the U.B.N.V.A., Kosta Brando brings several artifacts - as well as Kaine West's comatose body - from Torture Wobbler Church to his pawnshop in Portugal. Kosta helped recuperate Kaine's body, after which he kept it in a nearby woodshed for around five months. When Kaine awakened in April 2018, he went into Kosta's pawnshop. After claiming Dave, he was met with Kosta, who explained recent events and what happened to Kaine the previous summer. Continuity Error The location created a continuity mishap later in the series. John Bacchus's house is evidently located in Portugal, as shown in Jumpa X, The Two Man Trio and Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. However, in The Biggest Fish of Them All - much of which takes place around Bacchus's house - Sandy says, "at some point, we have to wind up in Portugal". Scott later confirmed that they had been in Portugal the entire time. Category:Locations Category:Bread's Crumbs Locations Category:Real Locations Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:The Biggest Fish of Them All Category:Jumpa X Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:Hit the Crib Category:The Two Man Trio Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation